Sync Episode 2
of the Team Flare grunts nears Alexa and Viola, the other one nearing John. (Alexa): out Noivern Noivern! (Viola): Uh oh, all of my Pokemon fainted. (Alexa): Viola a Pokeball Take Helioptile! sends out Helioptile, who gets into a fight stance. The two Team Flare grunts call out their Pokemon, a Zubat and Houndour. (Team Flare Grunt #3): Hehe, this time you won't win! (John): Oh yeah? We'll see about that. Grins pops out Glameow's Pokeball, sending out the cat Pokemon in front of him. It yawns, getting into a crouching position. (Team Flare Grunt #3): a Pokeball near Glameow, it sending out a Houndour Houndour! Flamethrower! (John): Dodge, and slash! blasts fire at Glameow, who slings its body on top of Houndour, viciously slashing at it. Helioptile jumps on Noivern's back, soaring high into the sky. It lets out a screech, deafening everyone temporarily. Helioptile releases an electrical blast towards the Houndour and Zubat, shocking and defeating them. (John): hands against ears AHHH! YOU... ROCK... AND.. YOU.... RULE! (Team Flare Grunts): unison WE BETTER RUUUUUNNN! off running (Alexa): loudly, blocking ears NOIVERN, STOP! stops, its huge ears able to hear Alexa. (John): Sighs We did it.. more Team Flare members appear, this time wearing white and orange suits. (Alexa): Oh no.. the admins. (John): Admins? Oh boy. (Team Flare Admin #1): Stop, in the name of Team Flare! (John): And what did I do? (Team Flare Admin #2): You pose a current threat to Team Flare. (John): I'm pretty sure it's the other way around. retreats back over to John, hiding behind his leg. (Team Flare Admin #1): You will be forced to follow us. (Alexa): to John and Viola We should stick with them. We might be able to find out why they're in Santalune City and what their plans are. Team Flare admins turn around swiftly, walking away. John, Alexa, Viola, and Glameow walk after them, Glameow still behind John. (John): Look, Glameow, they're not tough. We can just slash them and walk away if we have to, okay? (Glameow): Meow.. head Meow! (John): Great! all continue to walk, passing by a barking canine who runs past them, a Team Flare member with a Drapion and Manectric following them. (Team Flare Admin #1): Celosia! (Celosia): head to the admin while running What? (Team Flare Admin #2): We have new prisoners! (Celosia): Not now, I found Z1! (Team Flare Admin #1): Z1? This can't be. (Team Flare Admin #2): Stay here. Team Flare admins run after Celosia, everyone except for John, Alexa, and Viola chasing after Z1. (John): Z1... Z1. What is it? (Alexa): I'm not sure, but it doesn't look good. (Viola): There's some Team Flare grunts over there! far away I'll go beat them up! (John): I'll heal my Pokemon and find Z1. (Alexa): Great, so I'll have to tag with you? is already gone. The scene cuts to Z1 running past trainers, jumping onto tables and onto high areas, dodging Celosia's Pokemon's attacks, and more. Z1 yelps as it's hit by a thunderbolt attack, stumbling into John who drops onto the ground, dropping from a rooftop. (Team Flare Admin #1): I told you to stay put! (Team Flare Admin #2): Well, actually, I did, but yeah! (Celosia): Sighs Give up Z1! (John): Gee, no or else? You sure are the feisty one. (Celosia): Drapion, poison jab! walks over to John, swinging its poisonous tail at him. Infernape appears quickly, swiftly punching it with its now glowing white fist, sending it into a building. John picks up Z1, running directly in front of Celosia, jumping onto the side of a wall and bouncing off, now behind her. He continues to run, Infernape following. (Celosia): Grr, Drapion, do something! swipes off the debris on its body, charging at John. John spots the creek, going the opposite direction of it. He stumbles on a tree branch, tripping, Z1 escaping from him and running off. (John): Good, we did our job. (Infernape): Infern! and Drapion, along with the two other admins, are standing behind John. (John): I think they're behind us. (Infernape): Infern! (John): Run! gets back onto his feet, running after Z1. Z1 is ahead by a little, stumbling on tree branches and rolling down hills. John does the same, catching up to Z1 eventually. A lightning bolt is shot at John, missing narrowly and hitting Z1. (John): Z1! lunges for Z1, running behind a tree and hiding. (Celosia): We can see you... walks over to behind the tree, astonished to not see John and Z1. (Celosia): Where could he have gone! camera goes up, revealing John to be holding Z1 on a tree branch up high, Infernape hanging onto it with its hands. (John): quietly It's okay, they don't see us. walks away, searching around in the forest for Z1. John leaps off from the branch and grips onto another with one hand, still cradling Z1 with one hand. Infernape does the same, John repeating this until he's in the center of the forest. (John): We've escaped. Sighs That was so hard. drops from the tree branch with Infernape, landing on a spot of grass. (Infernape): Infern! (John): We need to rest... Yawns but... we need to get back... drifts off to sleep, cutting off his sentence. The scene cuts to Viola and Helioptile defeating a pair of Team Flare Grunts, Helioptile shooting a lightning bolt at a Houndour, fainting it. Alexa comes rushing towards Viola, panicking. (Alexa): Panicking Where's John? (Viola): Shrugs I don't know. (Alexa): He just disappeared! You don't think he's.. missing? Right? (Viola): What about those Team Flare guys? (Alexa): Oh no.. what if they have John? (Viola): Your Noivern can find him! (Alexa): Come on out, Noivern! out Noivern Noivern, go search for John! He ran into Santalune Forest, I think. (Noivern): Nooii-vern! flies off of the ground, heading towards Santalune Forest. It picks up sounds through its large ears, snoring, and heads towards the source of it. John and Infernape. And Team Flare admins... (Noivern): Noii! swoops in, blocking the Team Flare admins and Celosia from Z1. (Celosia): Ugh, you too? Manectric, thunderbolt. (Team Flare Admin #1): It seems very strong. jumps in the air high, shooting a lightning bolt at Noivern, who shields the attack with its wings, enduring the attack. Noivern moves off to the side, flying towards Manectric with a glowing green claw, leaving after images behind as it claws at it, sending it into a tree. (Celosia): Grr, admins, deal with Noivern. I'll get Z1. (Team Flare Admin #2): Affirmative! Flare Admin #1 yells in Unison now Houndoom, go! both send out a Houndoom, the Houndoom charging toward Noivern, Noivern swiping them both away. One Houndoom shoots fire at Noivern, inflicting a burn status on it. Celosia creeps towards John, grabbing Z1 - who is in cell form - and pulling it gently away. (John): up HUH, WHA- Celosia? onto Z1, pulling it from Celosia Let him go! retracts itself like a sling from John, launching itself at Celosia's forehead headfirst, who stumbles backwards. Z1 slithers back to John, who gets up into a battle stance. (Alexa): in Santalune Forest, yelling from far away John! I see you! Gasps Team Flare! (John): Infernape, wake up! Infernape's shoulder with one hand, shaking it furiously Wake up! eyes widen, leaping onto its feet and igniting the fire on his head. (Infernape): Infernnnn-ape! (John): You won't get Z1, Celosia! (Celosia): back up Drapion! Take care of this fool! (John): Fool? Hah, that's... not the first time I've heard it. Infernape, hold Drapion! rushes towards Infernape, stabbing it with its poisonous tail, purple bubbles foaming from out Infernape's mouth. Infernape leaps high into the sky, digging a hole in the ground. Drapion pierces holes in the ground, trying to look for Infernape. Infernape pops out of a newly dug hole, retreating and creating another whole now, repeating the process for a while. The ground starts to shake as Infernape jumps out of a hole, fire coming out from all of the holes, Drapion yelping in pain as its in a circle of fire. (Celosia): Hm... smarter than I thought. circle of fire eventually stops, Drapion charging towards Infernape almost immediately. (John): Flare blitz plus dig! dives in front of Drapion, digging a hole underneath it. Fire spirals from the hole, the ground beneath Drapion cracking, forming a hole. Drapion falls into the hole, Infernape throwing off debris from its body, walking towards it. Infernape flinches, purple bubbles foaming out from its mouth. (John): Grr, poison. Z1, do you think you can find any berries that heal poison? slithers away. (Celosia): Drapion, grab onto Infernape! grabs onto Infernape with the pincers on its tail, squeezing Infernape. Infernape kicks Drapion in the face, struggling to escape its grip. (John): Infernape, hang on! I'll see if I can think of anything... (Celosia): Crunch! bites onto Infernape's knee, Infernape shrieking in pain. It's dropped onto the floor, in a cradling position. (John): Yells Infernape! (Celosia): Hmph. Finish it off with poison jab. rushes towards Infernape, stabbing Infernape in the sides with its poisonous, sharp tail, Infernape shrieking even louder. Infernape curls into a ball of fire, running over Drapion before stumbling onto its face. (John): Infernape, you're injured! Return! Infernape to its Pokeball (Celosia): Hmph. Z1 is ours. (John): No, he's not! (Celosia): Watch me. away runs after Celosia, Drapion jumping on top of him and crushing him. (John): Grunts Get.. off of me! is gone now, Drapion jumping off of John's back and scurrying off. John gets up, flinching in pain. (John): Urgh, my back... limps for a bit, Noivern chasing after John with Alexa on its back. (Alexa): John! You okay? (John): at Alexa Of course, that's why I'm limping. (Alexa): hand to John Come on. sighs, grabbing Alexa's hand, getting pulled onto Noivern. (Alexa): Get ready... Noivern, go! takes off, John placing both hands on his mouth. It manuevers past trees, dodging Sentret and Oddish. Noivern lands in front of Santalune City, John hopping off its back. (Alexa): at a sign Huh? John.. you're... banned from Santalune City. (John): What?! I'm.. banned? For what!? walks around the corner of the sign, smirking. (John): Celosia! (Celosia): Looks like you're not allowed here. (Alexa): I bet you had something to do with it. (Celosia): Keen eye for things, hm? (John): I need to heal Infernape, though! (Celosia): Too bad, you're banned. Should I spell it out for you? grunts, leaving Santalune City. Alexa looks back at John, biting her lips, before running into the city. The camera goes upwards, as John sneakily leaps from tree branch to tree branch with ease. He leaps onto a building-top, rolling upon landing. John looks around, stealthily dropping down in front of a Pokemon Center, hurrying into the building. (Nurse Joy): Hell- wait, aren't you Joh- (John): Yes, but my Infernape was injured badly and I need you to heal it. (Nurse Joy): John's injuries You better rest upstairs, Team Flare might find you. gives Nurse Joy Infernape's Pokeball, walking upstairs and collapsing onto a bed. The scene cuts to John waiting in the Pokemon Center lobby, stretching. Nurse Joy walks over to John. (Nurse Joy): Here's your Pokemon. You better run, because Team Flare has heard about your whereabouts. (John): at Nurse Joy point blank No. I'll beat them. walks outside, surrounded by Team Flare grunts and Celosia. (Celosia): Smirks So the rumors were true. (John): I want a rematch. (Celosia): Sighs Another beating? I suppose so. (Viola): from far away John, I got Team Flare! (John): Okay. walks away, in the middle of Santalune City. Celosia follows, pulling out a Pokeball. Alexa walks over, onto the sidelines. (Alexa): I'll referre. Rules are, one on one battle. If John wins, he's allowed to stay in Santalune and Team Flare will have to move. If Celosia wins, John must leave. (John): to sweat Infernape, go! out Infernape's Pokeball (Celosia): Drapion, crush him! out Drapion's Pokeball Cross poison! makes an X-shape with its tail, releasing a poisonous cross attack at Infernape, who jumps into the air, dodging. (John): Flare blitz to mach punch! spirals all over Infernape's body, it rushing towards Drapion with great speed. Its fist turns white, punching Drapion into a building, debris falling all over it. (Celosia): Drapion, crunch! (John): Wait for it... charges at Infernape with an open mouth. Infernape meditates, standing on one foot and putting both hands together. (John): One, two, three, dig! gets into a fighting stance, diving in front of Drapion and digging at rapid speeds, coming up from behind Drapion and kicking it away. (Alexa): He's getting closer to Drapion to get it away.. to get closer to it, repeating the cycle. He's trying to make Infernape untouchable. Not so bad. (Celosia): eyebrow Cross poison, followed by poison jab! crosses its arms, its claws and pincer glowing purple. A purple X appears in front of Drapion, it firing it at Infernape who dodges. Drapion runs over to Infernape, stabbing it with its purple pincer, Infernape being tossed aside. (John): Infernape, we can do it! Get up, we're gonna win! (Alexa): Mutters Celosia finally knows his plan. Will he switch strategies? pushes itself onto its feet, getting into a fighting stance. (John): Blast burn to finish things off! is engulfed by orange flames, punching into the ground furiously, cracks forming in the ground. Fire bursts out of the ground around Drapion, one hitting Drapion. (Celosia): It knew blast burn? It truly is powerful. collapses onto the ground, X's replacing its eyes. (Alexa): John wins! (Celosia): No.. no, this can't be. (John): Grins But it just did. stomps away, Viola walking over to John. (Viola): I knew you had it in you. John's shoulder I've driven off the rest of Team Flare, thanks to you. It seems their plans have stopped. I'll call you if anything else happens. (John): I don't have a phone... (Viola): Oh... well buy one, silly! Grins Oh yeah, you also can get free stuff from the hat shop, since you saved Santalune and all that. (John): Hat.. shop? off scene cuts to Celosia in a dark room, bowing in front of a large monitor, a orange-haired man with a black and orange suit on it. (Celosia): Si- (Man): How was the operation? (Celosia): We've failed, sir. (Man): How? (Celosia): A boy named John, with an Infernape, defeated us. (Man): Where's Z1? (Celosia): something Z1! They forgot it! (Man): Who did? (Celosia): John! I may be able to get Z1 for you, sir! (Man): Since you've failed, that's all I expect. Over. screen turns to static, Celosia walking away from the room.